Emison: Why?
by ijustreallyliketowrite
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis comes out as bisexual, gets kicked out of her own house and is very hurt, A girl names Emily Fields comes to her rescue for a reason she is very curious to know. But that's Emily's secret... EMISON ENDGAME I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.
1. Okay

**Welcome! This is my first ever fic and it took me quite a while to build up the courage to post it! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. I will be updating this soon. I haven't really decided how long between updates. Oh and also, I'll be reccomenfing a song to listen to while reading this just to "set the vibe", anyway, this chapters song is called "idfc" by blackbear. He's an incredible artist and you should really check out his other stuff if you like idfc. Okay, Bye! Have fun reading!**

P.S. ** _Flashbacks._**

* * *

She was breathing. Her heart was beating. Her body was moving. But she wasn't alive.

She floated down the road only to stop when an obnoxiously loud horn honked. She stopped and glared at the car. Then, continued walking down a path she didn't know the end of. All she knew was that this is where she had to go. A tear plopped onto her hand. She didn't even realize she was crying until now. She wiped the tear off with her trembling thumb and put her hand back into her pocket. She buttoned up her jacket while she was walking and bumped into a wooden bench. She didn't have the strength to come back to balance so she just let hersef fall. Now she was lying down on the cold, hard, unsafe ground while trying to stay awake. In a total of 3 days she had 3 hours of sleep. She fell asleep.

"Hello? Are you alive? Wake up!"

* * *

 _"Please! Please let me go! I won't say anything. Just let me go!"_

* * *

She heard someone half yelling-half whispering. Half-asleep, she wished that this was some sort of nightmare, that this was not real, and that this was not happening. She opened her eyes very slowly, hoping to be hugged in blankets in her own majestic room. But, she didn't. She woke up and saw a brunette staring with the most beautiful features she's seen.

"Are you okay?"she didn't know what to say but she did know that she trusted this stranger. She had a gift of reading faces and this one was full of innocence. "No." She answered.

She didn't know if it was the right thing to say but it was honest. The tall brunette was looking at her temple intensely. Instinctively, she touched her temple. Wet. She pulled down her hand so that she could see what this was. It was red and scary and... she couldn't look at it anymore. She sat up really fast, shocked she screamed, at least that's what she wanted to do. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wiped her hand on her dirty black pants. The brunette now looking to see if anyone could help. But, of course at 4:am, in between Rosewood and Philadelphia, on a Monday night, no one was there. She spoke. "Who are you? What the fuck do you want?" The brunette now looked at her face even more intensely, almost offended.

"Emily Fields. I'm Emily Fields. I've seen you in school. You're Alison Dilaur-" "rentis" Alison cut her off. Emily spoke again. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same." Emily rolled her eyes, unintentionally. "You're covered in blood and basically dead and you're still a bitch." Alison confused asked her "I don't know you." Emily shocked, how could someone be so cruel. "You don't know ME, but you know my best friend. Hanna Marin?" Alison tilted her head still really confused. "Hefty Hanna?" She asked a little louder this time. Alison looked down ashamed. She felt like she was in a school ten years ago but really, she was in school, ruling the halls on Friday. "So again, what are you doing here?" Emily asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice but mostly sympathy. Alison felt like she could trust her. "I... uhh...I came out. To my parents. As bi." Emily's mouth dropped, full of shock she asked Alison "But, why are you HERE?" Alison shook her head, biting her lip she said "They umm.. they kicked me out. O-of my house. Th-the-their house." Emily looked at Alison in disbelief. She was so damn confused. "A-are you okay?" She regretted asking the stupid question. Of course she was not okay. Alison didn't answer. Not because she thought it was a dumb question but because she didn't know. She had done somethinh she wanted to do since she was tweleve, but she lost everything. Emily, a little hesitant asked Alison, "You could camp out in my house if you want?" Alison's eyes shot up, shocked but relieved. "Uhh sure."

They reached but had to go in through the back because Emily had snuck out to do something, she didn't tell Alison, but she couldn't let her mom know she snuck out. Alison followed Emily, tip-toeing until they were in Emily's room. She closed the door behind her as quietly as noticed Alison staring. "What?" she asked, "Nothing, just why? wh-why are you doing this for me?" Emily didn't answer right away, instead she was thinking, asking herself if she really wanted to be truly honest about this, she decided to take the easy way out. "Because you needed help" was all she said, Alison nodded too tired to finish the conversation. She sat on the Emily's couch just thinking, then she heard a blanket move,she turned around and realized that she needed to sleep. She lay down next to Emily and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the extremely short chapter i just wanted this to be the intro of this story or fic. I really hope you liked it :)! REVIEW! Say the most terrible things and the nicest things you can I really want to know if this was good or just like *puke*. Alright, Bye bye!**

 **-A**


	2. Now?

She woke up and was in instant shock to where she was and why but she soon figured out what had happened just 3 days prior. She turned around to see

if her newly friend (if she was her friend) was still in bed. She wasn't. Alison took out her phone to see if her parents or anyone had called her. There

were only 3 missed calls. All of them from her bestfriend Spencer Hastings. While she was scrolling the door started to open. She was going to hide

somewhere because she remembered that Emily and her snuck in last night to keep her parents from knowing. Thankfully, it was Emily. "Morning." She whispered.

Alison just smiled back.

"Ummmm, I don't know how long I can keep this a secret from my parents. Do you know another place you can stay in or something?"

"Well, I don't have a place I can stay in but I can leave if you want."

"No. I mean, like if you don't have a place we can just talk to my parents."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Let's go downstairs then."

"Wait. What? Now?"

"No, Alison next year. Yes, now."

"Okay" She mumbled.

Alison got out of the bed and she liked the room. She didn't really get to see the room last night because it was dark and she didn't really care.

Seeing it now, she liked it as much as she liked her own room, maybe even better. They got out of the room and went downstaries and met two extremely shocked

faces. Alison froze.

"Mom, Dad. This is Alison. Um, she doesn't have a place to stay at the moment so I was wonderinggggg if she could stay here for a little while?"

"Huh, um Em, can we just talk a little?"

And with that Emily and her parents disappeared into the kitchen. Alison waited impatiently for an answer. After a very long 5 minutes they finally came out.

"Alison, dear, you can stay with us for a while but sooner or later you will have to talk to your parents and sort it out."

"Sure Mrs. Fields. Thank you so much for letting me stay, I don't know what I would've done."

And with that Emily and Alison walked out of the living room and back up to Emily's room.

"Did you tell them?"

"No. I said that you came home drunk and your parents kicked you out because they're very strict. Can you tell me what happened? I mean, I know what happened

about you coming out and stuff but like what happened?"

"Well, I though they wouldn't give a shit because they don't give a shit about anything so I just came out thinking it would be nothing. But it was. My dad

slapped me hard and my mom basically said to get the fuck out, so I did."

Emily was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"O-Okay" was her response.


	3. I'm sorry

**Hi! So, I finally decided on when I will update. My updates will usually be 3 days after I last updated. However, the latest amount of days will be 5. Moving on, I'm really sorry about how short my other chapter was but I didn't have a lot of time. I hope this one is better and longer than the last. Before I forget... this chapter's song is "I hate you I love you" by gnash. It's one of my all time favorite songs and I really hope you like it. By the way "XXXXX" means the story continues after a certain period of time.**

* * *

Three days after Emily found Alison it was Monday which meant school. Alison was terrified, she didn't know how to act because she felt like she isn't who

she used to be. She's not the same person. And she's tired of hiding who she is. She doesn't want to, she wants to tell everyone that she's not that cruel

person, she was that horrible person because she was hiding who she really was. She trusted Emily but she doesn't know if she'll tel everyone at school. Who

wouldn't?

XXXXXX

(Alison POV)

Emily's mom finally reached school and I froze. It was almost like I had no control over my own body.

"Alison! Alison! Hello?! Earth to Alison?!"

"Huh"

"Let's go. We're here."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Emily got out of the car and I followed. Thank god nobody was looking because then I'd have to explain why I didn't come with my own car. Entering the actual

school was not that different. Same old stares and whispers. At first it used to annoy the shit out of me but I learnt that all the whispers and stares

didn't mean "She's ugly," it meant "She's so fucking pretty." The bell rang for first period and as usual I went in Biology. It was the most boring class

in the world. I would rather die than sit in this hellhole.

"Okayyyy Everybody! Good morning. Today, we are going to change lab partners because today marks half of the school year!"

I hate changing lab partners unless I get someone that I talk to. Last year I got this loser names Lucas and he was really nerdy and smart so I just let him

do the work.

"Listen up! Marcus and Tony. Zoey and Maya. Olivia and Anabel. William and Andrew. Daniel and Nancy. Veronica and Archie. Betty and Jughead.

Alison and Emily..."

What did he say? Alison and EMILY? No, no, no, no. I look across to see her looking directly at me. She looked sad and very nervous at the same time.

"Alright, c'mon move."

I sat next to her and just pretended that we didn't know each other because even if one person noticed something unusual the whole school would be living by

it. Thankfully, she pretended like we were "strangers" as well.

* * *

XXXXXX

(No one's POV)

Alison and Emily finally reached home. They didn't come together though. Alison went to the mall with her friends and had to say she was sick so that she

could go back to Emily's house without her friends knowing that she practically lives in Emily's house and is homeless. When Alison reached she went straight

to Emily's room. Or her temperory room.

* * *

 _"Hello? Hello?"_

 _"Yeah, I need to get out by tonight"_

 _"Okay yeah. See you then."_

* * *

"Hi"

Emily just nodded.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"So you and I are lab partners."

"I'm aware." Emily coldly responded, still scrolling through her phone.

"Are you like mad at me or something? Because you seem up-"

"Yes, Alison. I'm mad at you."

"What? Why? We didn't even talk today."

"That's exactly the problem. I though that since I basically saved your life you would atleast acknowledge me in some way and not be the bitch that you

always are."

"I'm sorry." Alison whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She said a little louder.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't appreciate what you did for me. I do. A lot."

When Alison finished saying sorry Emily felt extremely guilty, which, apparently was evident on her face.

"You don't have to feel guilty, I would've felt the same way if I was you, so I'm sorry again."

Alison moved a little closer to Emily and suddenly Emily wrapped her arms around her. Alison hugged her back because she desperatly needed a hug since the

day she came out. They hugged for what almost seemed only half a second but also an hour at the same time. Emily then moved her warm and soft hand to

Alison's cheek and slowly pulled her toward her own face. At the same time, the door started to open and Emily practically jumped and removed her hand off

of Alison's face. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"What are you doing?" said Emily's mom.

 **Tan tan taannnnn! Did you like ittt? I know, I know. I left it at a kind of cliffhanger but I will be updating soon so do not worry! :) Also, PLEASE REVIEW! They really help! And I might be doing Emison one-shots so if you have a prompt please PM me or leave a review! Bye :)**


	4. Update

**Hi. I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Someone important to me has passed away and I couldn't bring myself to write. I will be updating before PLL's last and final season airs (which, btw, I am very excited for). The next chapter is going to be very... informative and there will be a lot of emison. Stay tuned.**

 **-A**


	5. Try

**Hi! I;m back. First, I would like to say i'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I really wanted to but I was just so busy so I didn't really have time but at least this chapters a little longer. But OMG i need to talk about 7x11! There was so much stuff AHH. The episode was good and I can't wait for tomorrow's (depending on your time zone) new episode! Anywayyyyyy, this chapter has many clues as to what Emily's secret is! Lastly, I really really hope you like this chapter!**

"U-um nothing," Emily spattered out.

Mrs. Fields turned around to look at Alison and Emily did too. She looked like a deer in headlights. If the situation wasn't as serious Emily would be laughing her ass off right now.

"Emily, I need to talk to you. Right now."

"O-okay," was Emily's response.

Alison watched Emily follow her mom out the door and was terrified. She knew Mrs. Fields must've seen something or else why would she be so upset. Alison was freaking out. She couldn't move so she stayed on the bed, just thinking.

Her mom walked down the stairs without saying a word and she did the same. They sat down and no one said anything. Emily was growing more impatient by the second. She wanted to know if her mom saw and how her mom would react.

After what seemed like forever her mom said, again: "What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke? Letting a stranger live in our home and then I walk in and you two are practically kissing?!"

"No, mom. Uh we were just-"

"Spare me the excuses, Emily! Tell me the truth. Now!"

"I like her. But that's not why I begged you for letting her sleep here. She came out to her parents and they basically kicked her out and I saw her on the street so late at night and I couldn't just leave her there!" Emily said so fast that she needed a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. But, why were you out so late? When was this? I didn't even know you went out."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Um. Mom, uh, who's Olivia Laris?"

"No one." She replied almost instantly and suddenly walked out.

* * *

Emily went back up and found Alison breathing really hard and sweating a lot. She got closer and figured it was a panic attack. She hurriedly got a glass of water and sat next to Alison and started rubbing circled on her back. Alison took the glass out of her hand but her hands were shaking so she gave it back to Emily just as quick as she took it.

"It's gonna be okay" was what Emily kept whispering, hoping it would help calm Alison down. Luckily, it did. Around two to three minutes later Alison took the glass out of Emily's hand again and drank it all in one gulp. She set the glass down on the round table next to her with her shaking hand. And then they hugged. With Alison sobbing on Emily's shirt and Emily rubbing circles on her back again and again. The hug was messy and shaky but it felt right. Alison felt safe for what felt like the first time in forever and Emily, she felt needed. They stayed like that for what seemed like an hour and a minute at the same time. When they pulled apart Emily saw Alison's eyes. They were this unique shade of blue like the ocean and she felt like she could stare into them until the end of time. But, Alison cleared her throat and Emily snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry." Alison said.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry about my mom. I didn't know..."

"It's okay," Alison said, barely a whisper.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"What happens a lot?"

"The panic attacks." Emily said while looking directly in Alison's eyes.

"They used to. When my d-dad used to hit me. They stopped though, for a while."

Emily felt this rage and anger built inside of her towards Alison's dad. Why would someone do such a thing, to his child even. She wanted to hug Alison and never let go but for some reason all she said was "Oh."

* * *

Alison was almost asleep but Emily was wide awake. She couldn't get over Alison's dad doing that to Alison. She felt so bad but she mostly felt anger and she wanted to comfort Alison but she didn't know how. In the middle of her thoughts Alison rolled over right next to Emily. Emily knew that Alison needed someone to be there for her so, hesitantly, Emily put her around Alison and debated giving Alison a kiss on her forehead. She figured Alison was asleep anyway so she did it. It was small but it meant a whole lot more. Alison half-awake now, chuckled a little and nuzzled closer to Emily. Soon after Emily fell asleep.

Emily woke up to find Alison's leg sprawled across her and she already had a feeling that today was going to be a good day since it was saturday and because of a few other reasons. She figured that if Alison wanted to go out they could go out to this place that no one knows about and is also a very calming place which she knew both of them needed. But, if Alison didn't want to go, she thought she would just go to the pool and swim some laps and call Hanna to see if she was free.

"Hey, do you want to go to this place right outside of town?"

 **AHHHHH! Did you like it or hate it? Let me know! Please! Review do really help! Again, if you guys have any prompts for me just leave it as a review or PM me! I really want to do some one-shots for Emison! REVIEW!**


End file.
